What if scenario: Pups Worst Nightmare
by Hammerbro19
Summary: A what if, one shot scenario based on the story by Elias Vincent. Sgt. Cross attends the courthouse set to find out the results of Ryder's case of "Murder" How will he react to this case?


**_Hello, this is my first fanfiction upload on a story based on Elias Vincent. I do not own the Paw Patrol or the Elias character. When I first read it, I believed Elia's story on saying that it was an accident. I was angered at the pups for blaming him for a reason, so this inspired me to put a "what if" scenario into the story. I created myself naming, Sgt. Cross. No... Not the one from Need for Speed Most wanted. A mii who joined the PAW Patrol. So, onwards to the story._**

The Courthouse

6 Months Since Ryder's fall

Sgt. Cross, a part of the PAW Patrol didn't believe everyone who did not stood by Elias during his months of blame by the pups and his friends. It was a long torture until that day at the courthouse, after Ryder regained his memory, that the lead investigator took a step up to the stand in the courtroom. Everyone waited to listen to the results.

"Over the past month, we have investigated the incident that caused Ryder to fall into a coma. We can safely conclude that there was no indication of foul play & that the entire incident was accidental. No criminal charges will be pressed" stated by the lead investigator.

"Angel and I were right all along. But what is going to happen now? Will Elias forgive the Pups and Katie?" Cross said in his head as they both stood up to apologise.

"On behalf of the Paw Patrol, I would like to apologise. Elias, we're sorry for accusing you of attempted murder. We jumped to conclusions & caused unnecessary issues for you." said Chase.

"We would also like to apologise too. Elias, we are all sorry for the way we treated you in school. We should've considered your side of the story before coming to our own conclusions." said Katie.

Cross heard Elias laughing, then started yelling at the top of his lungs to everyone in the room. That felt like an explosion coming out of Elias, saying that it is 6 months too late and not thinking this will go back to the way it was before Ryder fell.

Elias ran as fast as he could out of the room, Angel following him. Cross stood up, but instead of going after him, he turned around to the Paw Patrol and Elias "friends." "I knew it. He was pushed too far for that 6 months and he just ran." Cross said first.

"What's the matter Cross?" asked Ryder

"You seen what has happened now. You may not remember the events during your coma but I will explain." He stood up to the front. "When you fell, the pups started to blame Elias for what he didn't do. He tried to save you but it happened so fast. Elias was accused of murder after a few second you got to the ground."

Chase turned to Cross, "Well that's what we thought at the first six months and-"

"Stop. I haven't finished yet." Cross halted Chase. "After they blamed Elias, they said words that have devastated Elias. It was all too well how much they assumed him rather than looking at the facts."

"How could you know all of this? I was ordering you to guard the Lookout." Ryder wondered.

"I was there at the edge of the cliff, just about 100 metres away. I watched to make sure there isn't any danger. Sure, I didn't tell you but I knew those young pups would do something wrong. Even with you around." Cross answered.

The sergeant took a deep breath, in hoping to get the pups to listens. He unleashed it all in his anger.

"You pups are in SEROUS trouble! Do you have any idea how much Elias had been through?! His life is now affected, personally and academically because of you six blaming on that one thing who tried to save Ryder!"

Zuma responded. "But we didn't mean to blame him for what he didn't do!"

"Zuma's right." Rubble backed up.

"Well what do you do if Elias was about to commit suicide, BEFORE the investigator said it was an accident!?"

"Save Him!" Skye cried.

"Wrong answer. You would leave him to jump or get run over!"

All the pups except Chase flinched after Cross said it. Skye started to tear up.

Chase only looked down as he knows that he and the rest of the pups are in for a treatment.

"Listen to all of us, we didn't even know Elias IS trying to saving him!" Rubble responded

"And you all assumed he KILLED Ryder!? Angel stood by Elias and told the truth, and you know what, you didn't consider her side of the story! Now as a policeman, he takes statements from witnesses, and thats her! Can't you see what is wrong with you all?!" Cross explained.

Ryder only listened as he could make the situation worse by intervening. He knew Cross is angered and hating the pups for what they did and wanted to let out all this frustration.

"It happened so fast so how would we know?" questioned Rocky.

"You all saw Elias and Ryder at the time! Did you all think that Elias let go of Ryder's hand on purpose!?" Cross asked.

Marshall responded, "We did but-"

"Yeah!? What about you guys saying these then!? Let me reiterate what you all said!"

*Flashback*

"It's your fault." said Chase

"You pushed him. We all saw you. How could you Elias?" asked Marshall

"He didn't do anything. He tried to save Ryder not kill him." said Angel.

"Angel, don't cover for him. He knows what he did. said Rocky.

Do you expect us to believe that? We aren't stupid you know." said Rubble.

"I can't believe we trusted you. Now we see you for who you really are." said Skye.

"You're a cold hearted killer. I can't believe you murdered Wyder. He twusted you & you betwayed him. You've pwobably been planning this all along so you can take over as a leader of PAW Patrol." said Zuma

*End of Flashback*

Realising what the pups said, the pups filled their hearts with guilt.

"Jesus, we awe sowwy." said Zuma.

"Sorry!? That isn't going to cut it! Even you said "You been planning this all along to become leader" this kind of thing! I hated YOU Zuma, the most you piece of trash!"

All the pups now started to tear up.

"You all are screw ups! You pups know better than to accuse Elias and spreading the word to Katie and the rest of the people! Goodbye and Good day you rotten pups!" Cross started to walk away.

Katie intervened. "Stop, theres no need to go this far. We all apologised."

"Screw you and your friends Katie. The apology may be accepted for me but Elias did not. You may have been part of this blame game, but it's the PAW Patrol Pups that started this mess. As of now, I order the PAW Patrol to suspend their duties pending a fitness review. No playing and no missions. Understand? Ryder, come with me."

Cross and Ryder got outside of the courtroom.

"What is going to happen?" Ryder asked.

"I am afraid they have to be dealt with the same way Elias was treated for 6 months. They will see how much damage they done to him by experiencing his pain."

"Oh no… How?"

"I have an invention that turns people's mind to hating the pups for a long time. The ray gun to be more precise. Once the time is over, they will get sympathy later."

"Ok… I guess that is justified." Ryder gives in.

"So, thats that then."

The next day, Cross used his invention to mind control everyone into hating the felt good for him. News broke out that Elias committed suicide and it is believed it may have been cause by the tormenting 6 months by hate from the pups and Elias friends. Now the pups are into hell.

 _ **And boom! Thats it for my one shot! If anyone has any reviews or complaints, you can let me know. Thanks!**_


End file.
